The Necromancer and the Replica
by Creasias
Summary: Summary: AU As Dist returns “Luke” to his parent’s home, something unexpected happens along the way.


**Title: The Necromancer and the Replica**

**Summary: AU As Dist returns "Luke" to his parent's home, something unexpected happens along the way.**

**Warnings: None so far.**

**Chapter One: The Light of the Sacred Flame**

"The replication is a success!" announces an old man amidst the loud wailing of two twin children suspended in the air. As the lights of the replication machine starts to diminish, a large man walked past the old scientist to observe the exhausted children. One of them has hair the color of blood while the other has a soft red color with glowing tips. As the man observes the latter, he gave a grunt of approval.

"Yes, he will do. I will 'return' the replica to its parents. Dist," referring to the man on a floating above the once active machine, "keep the original occupied while I'm away."

"Now I'm a baby sitter?! How degrading of my intelligence and beauty." Indignantly, the pink haired man starts to have a fit.

"Dist, you must do as you are commanded or else I shall revoke your title as a God General."

Putting on a sour face, the reaper made a proposal. "How about this, oh great Van: You stay with old Spinoza here and the brat," looking at the old man fidgeting near the control panel and the unconscious child still unconscious on the replication machine.

Growling, the large man, Van conceded. "Return here by night fall."

Giggling, Dist the Rose grabbed the replica's collar and draped him like a sack of potatoes on the backrest of his seat. "I'll be off then."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Second Division of the Malkuth Empire sighs as he passes through the Kimlaska- Malkuth border without a hitch. It was simple enough procuring a fake passport from a black market dealer.

Going to Kaitzur by foot is not a problem for him as well, if not for the ever familiar diva that he spots a few meters away from him. He would not have minded ignoring his old colleague, but –

"Dist the Runny, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," his glasses glints mischievously from the light of the falling sun.

"GAAAAHHH!!!" Obviously, the other man did not expect company since he shrieked loud enough for the monsters near the vicinity to run away and for him to fall off unconscious six feet to the ground. Without an active fonon source supplying it power, the wingback chair fell on top of its owner's head leaving him with a giant bump on the head.

Sighing with either exasperation or whatever else he might feel, he starts to jog to the fallen chair and lift it upright. As he does so, he notices an unexpected passenger still on the chair.

A red haired boy, barely nine or ten years old, stares lifelessly at him. His blood froze from his veins as he recognizes the eyes. 'A replica, but how?' He takes off the dirty cloak covering the child and examines him for some kind of injury, but there are none to be seen.

"Can you walk?" he tries to hope that the child would prove to him that what he is seeing is not true. As he looks closer at the boy's eyes, he sees that the other is just as curious of him as he is of the other. The replica's short red hair is similar to the sunset's fading light and the soft golden tips makes his hair look like it's glowing like a halo. "Luke," Jade unconsciously says as he smoothes down the ruffled hair of the boy.

Whether it was the name or the unexpected touch that sent the child into giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he did not know, but as he carries the child away from the unconscious body that he hopes will never get up again, he agrees with himself.

'Yes, the Light of the Sacred Flame suits you just fine.'

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day, Luke fon Fabre is found unconscious by the Order of Lorelai Commandant Van Grants. The kidnapper, a Kimlaskan scientist named Spinoza, was captured before he can run away to Malkuth territory.

When the young heir was asked what has transpired in the past year he disappeared, he had no recollection of what has happened to him.

*******TBC*******

A/N: This story just won't leave my head. After I watched the anime and also play the game thrice (Every time I play, I get lost. I thank the designer who thought of giving the characters a faulty plane. Btw, don't ask me about the weird names in there. I'm bad with it.)


End file.
